Love at First Sight
by Kristen3
Summary: Niles and Daphne's "date night" turns out to be even more memorable than either of them thought. Written as a gift for the lovely and talented Melinda (samanddianefan10).
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I was beyond flattered when Melinda ( **samanddianefan10** ) asked me to write a story involving Niles & Daphne having a daughter who resembled Hester. I wasn't sure I could do it, but once I started, the story began writing itself! I had originally planned to do a one-shot, but I changed my mind. Melinda, I hope this does justice to your idea. Thank you for your support and friendship! *Hugs*

Daphne smiled across the table at her husband. Even now, when she was nine months pregnant, Niles had suggested they go out on a date. It made her fears about her weight gain seem silly. She knew without a doubt that Niles still saw her as beautiful, just as he had the first time he saw her.

Niles couldn't stop staring at her. He knew her appearance had changed these last few months. It was hard to ignore the way it was increasingly difficult for her to hold two-year-old David on her lap. But Niles didn't care, because he knew that what was within her was nothing less than a miracle. When David was born, it seemed his life was complete. Then a pregnancy test told them otherwise. Niles could hardly wait to meet his second child. He reached across the table, gently holding Daphne's hand in his.

"This has been perfect," Daphne said. "You spoil me so." She laughed, a bit embarrassed to say such a thing.

"I could never do enough to match what you've given me: a wonderful son, and another child on the way."

Daphne could have pinched herself. This had to be a dream. Except, a moment later, she was sure it wasn't. "I think my water just broke." She looked down, and sure enough, there was a puddle underneath her.

"Now?!" Niles exclaimed. "First a vet's office, and now this?" His first instinct was to think of the chair she sat in. It was ruined. But when Daphne stood up, he knew that was the least of their worries. After a quick word to the maitre d', they left the restaurant.

When they'd reached the car, Niles used his cellphone to call Martin and Ronee, who were watching David for the evening. "Dad?"

By the tone in his son's voice, Martin had a pretty good idea what he was calling for. "Everything's going to be fine. Just get Daphne to the hospital, and call us when you have news. David will be fine here."

Niles was never more grateful for his father's cop instincts. He looked over at Daphne, and was pleased to see that she was already doing her Lamaze breathing. He could hardly remember how to put the car into gear, but somehow, he was able to drive to the hospital anyway.

As soon as they arrived, Daphne was taken to the emergency room. Niles breathed a sigh of relief, realizing that these were professionals, and Daphne was no longer counting on him to see that their child arrived safely. He fell into a chair just as his legs began to give way.

A moment later (or so it seemed to Niles), a nurse came out of the delivery room. "Sir, your wife is about to start pushing. She's asking for you."

Niles nodded, carefully standing back up. To his amazement, his legs now held him without buckling. He walked into the delivery room, where a doctor sat in front of Daphne. "OK, now, Mrs. Crane. If you can push just one more time, I think your child is ready to come into the world."

The next thing Niles knew, Daphne let out a scream. He knew she was in pain, and he was at her side instantly. "I'm here, Daphne," he whispered softly. But her suffering did not last. A baby's cry filled the room. All of a sudden, Niles felt as if his heart might burst.

"It's a girl," the doctor said, handing the infant off to a nurse.

"As soon as I get her cleaned and wrapped in a blanket, you can see your daughter," the nurse said. Daphne nodded.

"We have a daughter, Niles."

"Yes," Niles said. "I'm so proud of you. I hope she has your eyes."

Once again, Daphne didn't know what to say. But she didn't have to say anything, because the nurse returned at that moment, placing the most beautiful baby girl Daphne had ever seen in her arms. "She's perfect, Niles."

Looking down into his daughter's eyes, Niles was speechless. But, instead of seeing Daphne's warm brown eyes, he saw something different, yet somehow familiar. "She….she has my mother's eyes," he said in astonishment.

Daphne looked at the baby. She had never met Mrs. Crane, of course, but even she could see it. Those were the same eyes she'd seen in the photographs Martin had shown her so many times. "She does, doesn't she? Quick, call your father. He should see this."

Niles nodded, having forgotten all about his father until just this moment. "Dad?" he said again when the phone was answered. "How would you like to come down here and meet your new granddaughter?"


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as they got the call from Niles, Martin and Ronee got David ready to go to the hospital. The toddler was somewhat reluctant, but they took him anyway. Martin could hardly believe it. He could still remember being in the vet's office and seeing baby David in Daphne's arms. Now he had a granddaughter. His first. How lucky could a man get?

The drive to the hospital was quick. They were shown to the delivery room where Niles and Daphne were. "Can I see her?" Martin asked.

Daphne carefully transferred the baby to her father-in-law. "She's so beautiful," Martin said. "And, boy, if you think I spoil David, you haven't seen anything yet!"

Niles laughed. "We sort of knew that. But did you look at her eyes?"

Martin took a closer look. They were the same eyes he'd seen when he'd gone to investigate a murder scene and met the new psychiatrist working with the Seattle PD. The same eyes he'd seen on his wedding day so long ago. "I can't believe it," he whispered.

"We couldn't believe it ourselves," Daphne said.

"What's her name?" Ronee asked. She knew this was a big moment for her husband, so she had chosen to hang back a bit before speaking up.

Daphne glanced at her husband. They had never really discussed names, especially not for a girl. But, suddenly, Daphne knew what her daughter's name should be. "Elizabeth. Elizabeth Hester Crane."

"I love it," Niles said. "Not only does she have my mother's eyes, but her name, too. We'll make sure she knows all about who she's named after."

"I wish your mom could've seen this," Martin said. "She'd be so happy."

"We are, too," said Daphne, unable to keep the smile off her face.

Just then, Ronee remembered the small child who stood beside her. "David, come meet your new sister."

David took a few hesitant steps toward his grandfather. Martin bent as low as he could to allow David to see. "This is your new sister, Elizabeth," he explained.

Not knowing what to say, David waved.

Niles knew he was witnessing the beginning of a sibling bond that would, hopefully, last a lifetime. But then he remembered the one person who wasn't here. His heart pounding, he took out his phone one more time and quickly dialed his brother's number in Chicago. When Frasier answered, the only words Niles could get out were, "Daphne and Dad and I are here at the hospital, and….well, you have a niece _and_ a nephew now!"

"Niles, that's wonderful! David's going to have a little sister. Someday, I bet they'll be as close as you and I are."

Niles felt a lump in his throat at Frasier's words. "Thank you. Oh, and you're not going to believe this….little Elizabeth has Mom's eyes! They're exactly the same, Frasier. It's incredible! I don't know how it happened!"

"Well, you know, Niles, it's just basic genetics…."

Daphne could hear her brother-in-law even without the phone being on speaker. "Oh, Frasier, forget the bloody biology lesson and come see her for yourself!"

Frasier laughed. Though he loved his life now with Charlotte, he suddenly longed to be in Seattle. There was a time when he'd never even thought Niles and Daphne would actually be a couple, and now they'd just welcomed their second child. When he left his family, he'd known that things wouldn't stay the same. That wasn't the way life worked. But now, it was definitely time for him to pay a visit to the people closest to him. He could hardly wait to see them.

 **The End**


End file.
